She-Hulk Vol 2 32
... With a Skrull invasion of Earth in full swing, She-Hulk and Jazinda are in Minneapolis even though She-Hulk wants to be in New York fighting in the main battle. Still, they are here because they have captured Nogor the Talisman, who may be the key to ending the invasion. She-Hulk goes into her RV where they have Nogor restrained with a device that prevents him from using his powers. She demands to know how he can end the invasion, but he points out that Jazinda could be deceiving. When Jennifer threatens to kill him, he tells her to go ahead as he is certain the gods of his people will decimate the planet. Jazinda points out that if they kill him, they could send the Skrulls into a frenzy that will destroy the Earth. Nogor mocks Jazinda for still calling herself a Skrull, but she points out that she doesn't deny who she is, she just despises it. Since they cannot trust anyone not to be a Skrull subversive, they need to find a place they can alert the invaders that they have their Talisman as their prisoner. Jazinda suggests they use her ship, which she reminds She-Hulk that she sank in Lake Winnipeg. Suddenly, they spot a Skrull prisoner transport flying across the sky. Learning that it is full of human prisoners, She-Hulk rips a tree out of the ground and throws it at the vessel. When the ship crashes, She-Hulk storms inside and beats up the Skrulls inside and frees the prisoners. Jennifer then tells the people to keep out of sight until this all blows over and assures them that it will because the heroes will save the day. While she is calming the people, Jazinda takes control of an escape ship and teleports She-Hulk and Nogor aboard so they can get to Lake Winnipeg. When Jennifer asks if their RV is going to be okay, Jazinda assures her that it is locked up. However, no sooner than they are gone, do two of the men freed from the Skrulls break in and hotwire it. As they try to drive away, they are confronted by the Super-Skrull who demands to know where his daughter went. They tell her that she went north in a ship and flies off after them. Aboard the ship, Nogor tries to convince Jazinda to let him free, telling her that she still has potential to be a great Skrull warrior. However, Jazinda isn't interested in his offer. Suddenly, the Super-Skrull comes crashing in and attempts to kill his daughter. However, he stops at the sight of the Talisman. Suddenly, She-Hulk comes into the room and knocks the Super-Skrull out of the ship. While the She-Hulk and Super-Skrull fight in midair, they soar into the path of a commercial airliner. Meanwhile, Nogor manages to break free and struggles with Jazinda. Damage done to the ship damages the craft and it crash lands in a lake. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * * * * * Commercial Airplane - Flight 951 | Solicit = * Okay, we know that Jazinda, She-Hulk’s fellow bounty hunting partner, claims she’s not part of the alien invasion…but can you ever trust a Skrull? * Especially one that’s the daughter of the infamous Super-Skrull? * Months of accusations and mistrust come to a boil as our gamma-powered glamazon leaps into this year’s biggest event! | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place during following the events of . * A semi-truck has a political advertisement for Stephen Colbert's run for president in the 2008 US election. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * The Super-Skrull comments about how She-Hulk is no longer a member of the Fantastic Four. She-Hulk was a member of the Fantastic Four from - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}